Different Fate
by The Lion in Disguise
Summary: Altair saw it. He saw Swami's dagger hover over his beloved wife's head, he was going to kill her. He was quick however, grabbing Maria's upper-arms and turned so she was out of danger's way. But at a price...


**This is one of the few stories I will be writing, as I have more important things to do. However I will make sure it is of high standard for you, so I hope you enjoy these.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

"Abbas…He wears his hatred like a cloak, burdening himself from the needs of our Order Maria." Altair spat, his hidden eyes burned in anger for Sef's death and yet, he felt pity towards his rival. Abbas led a life of lies, a life of hatred. That was not a life any mortal man should have led, for it could cause consequences unseen to the untrained eye. Altair saw this however, and despite everything Abbas had done to the Mentor, he could not bring himself to condemn the poor man.

"That is not a life a man should have led Altair, he should have known love and friendship, not loneliness and bitterness." Maria explained, her wrinkled hands folded together by her waist. Altair just stared at his wife and smiled, for what she said was the truth and nothing else. He could never understand how she was so calm all the time, while being struck with the same grim news that he had. He almost remembered a time when Maria would have killed Abbas without a second thought, during her time with Robert De'Stable and the Templars.

"There was once a time when he had such things, when we were but children Abbas and I were best friends, almost inseparable. But that was before…" He paused, the memories sliced his inner-core like a double edged blade. "My father's death…"

"What happened dear?" Maria asked, turning her head in curiosity of her husband's tale. Looking up at the former shell of Masyaf castle, he paused at the large door and almost on instinct, Maria stopped as well.

"My father was an assassin, a talented one such as myself. He went on a mission to deliver a dagger to one of the Saracens tents, attached to it was a note threatening him to leave Masyaf before he regretted it. However… he was careless and killed a noble man to escape certain doom." He started, the words flowed past his lips automatically, as if he spoke one time ago. "They were enraged by the man's death and so captured the other assassin who was with him, Ahmad Sofian."

"Abbas' father?" Maria interrupted, recognizing the surname as the same as their current Mentor.

"Yes, they tortured him day and night…until he cracked. He gave my father's name to them and immediately after, they were at Masyaf's door demanding his head. He gave himself up for the good of the order, and for Ahmad. The last time I saw him was when they killed him, silencing him in front of his eleven year-old son." He paused for a second, trying to calm the raw emotions that were threatening to bubble to the surface. When he was younger, he would have lost control and challenge Abbas for the damage he had done to his family, he didn't want to be that man anymore. He wanted to be the Mentor everyone could look up to, not one that everyone despised.

"I am sorry Altair, I would never know what you must have been feeling." Maria spoke softly, a hint of sympathy traced her words. Altair looked at her for the first time since he started this tale, a small smile starting to form as he continued to stare.

"I was distraught Maria, as any child who's parent has passed on. I couldn't sleep that night, the feeling of despair and loneliness gnawed at my being. That was when I felt it, anger and bitterness towards Abbas and his father, I wanted him to feel what I was feeling after my father's death. That was when Ahmad appeared in my room, begging for my forgiveness with tears in his eyes and then… he took his own life." He continued, looking away from his wife as his hands covered his face. "I cannot forget the light that left his eyes, of how he crumpled to the floor as if he was a pile of clothes, Maria it was… it was horrible."

"I can believe so Altair." She sighed sadly, removing the distance between the two and hugged her husband, her hand rested on top of his hood and stroked the short greyed hair underneath. Removing his hands from his face, Altair straightened himself and lifted of the wall he was leaning on. Turning to Maria, he hugged her tightly and placed his head on her neck, taking in her delightful scent of herbs and flower petals.

"I was told to never tell Abbas of his father's suicide, to avoid the subject all together. I could not however, I was the one to watch him grieve over Ahmad's disappearance, the one burdened with the knowledge that he would never return. I could not handle it anymore and told him, when we were alone in our room. That was when our friendship ended Maria, for he turned his back on me that night and ever since." He finished, releasing his beloved from his grip as he stared into the halls of the castle.

"We must face him sometime Altair." She whispered, sliding her small hand into Altair's paw. "Better now than later."

Altair kept his eyes forward as he continued to stare into the castle, his golden spheres glistened as he spotted ghostly images, them speaking of his life up until this moment. He shook his head to try and free himself of their visions, when he opened his eyes once more they were gone. "Very well, let's go."

They began to walk inside of the castle, the atmosphere just as cold and unwelcoming as the rest of the fortress and village below. The bookcases were covered in dust and groaned sometimes, the books inside them looked abandoned and unread for a long time. Underneath his hood, Altair watched as assassins passed them, the light and urge to follow their creed had long extinguished from their faces. Sneering in disgust, he looked away at the scene and looked up the stairs, the gardens that was once accessible to high-ranking assassins were cut off from the rest of the world.

"I do not like this place Maria, it is a shell of its former glory." He muttered, looking at the cracked walls and the worn steps. Maria however, took a positive light to the situation than her husband and smiled, seemingly lightening the dark aura around the castle as she gazed upon Altair.

"Than you can coax it out of its shell." She spoke softly, her voice like silk that brushed against Altair's spine. He smiled as the gate opened, allowing access to the couple. They walked into the gardens and almost immediately shivered at the despair of the place, the once 'Paradise' just full of coldness and hatred, to Abbas for getting them in this state and to Altair, for abandoning them for Abbas to sink his claws into them.

"We may be walking to our deaths." Altair whispered, keeping an eye on the assassins as they watched the two walked towards the bottom of the gardens. Maria ignored them as he slightly turned her head, her smile still on her face while her eyes glowed with calmness.

"Then we shall walk together…" With that, she turned her head again as they reached the bottom, Abbas and other weak-minded assassins waiting for them. One by his side moved to intercept the two when Abbas stretched out his arm, stopping the bald assassin in his tracks.

"Let them speak!" He shouted to the others, watching as they sheathed their weapons and watched. Altair quickened his pace as he was ready to charge his rival, before thinking less of it and stopped, Maria appearing by his side. His teeth gritted in anger and his eyes darkened as they laid upon Abbas, his smug look causing Altair's blood to boil uncontrollably.

"Why? Why would you do this Abbas?! Why take the life of my son just to take the Order?! Have you no honour?!" He roared in fury, his hands balled into fists so tightly that blood began to drip onto the destroyed land. Abbas sneered at his rival's wrath as he took a step forward, challenging Altair to come forward and strike him.

"Is it truth you seek Altair? Or an excuse to strike me?" He chuckled darkly, enjoying the aura radiating off Altair's being. Maria too sensed this and turned to her husband, watching his teeth clenched together and his hands continue to bleed, placing a hand on his shoulder as she turned to Abbas.

"If there is an excuse then we will act upon it!" She hissed, feeling the anger that her husband was feeling absorb into her words. Abbas just chuckled and stretched his hand forward, his fingers twitching with want as he spoke.

"Give me the Apple Altair, and then I will spare upon you why your son was murdered." He offered, his hand still outstretched for Altair to give him the Apple. His eye twitched as he took a great step forward, shrugging Maria's hand off his shoulder as he ripped the Apple from his pouch.

"Is this what you want Abbas? Is THIS worth Sef and Malik's death?! You seek to control these peoples' minds, not free them!" He spat, his grip on the ancient weapon hardened as it sensed his growing rage. The once dormant metal sphere glowed softly and pulsed, like a heart starting to beat again. Abbas snarled at his accusation and pointed a finger at him, not seeing the weapon they were fighting over pulse into life.

"You had that Apple for twenty years Altair! Hiding it away and hording its secrets!" He spat, waving his hand in the air before it returned to his side. Staring into his rival's hate-filled eyes, Altair sneered and then paused to think, his hand holding the Apple of Eden raised slowly as he spoke.

"Take it."

"What?" Maria gasped, looking at him with eyes only speaking of shock. Altair ignored her and kept his arm out, tempting Abbas to come and take the dreaded thing away from him. He watched as Abbas nodded to the bald assassin to take the weapon, suddenly speaking before Swami could move from Abbas' side.

"Before you take this Abbas, heed my words. Yes I had this… this THING for years, too long has it been in my possession. This isn't for either of us Abbas, it will corrupt your already diseased mind and destroy it. You cannot control it, we learned that on that fateful day."

"When you killed our beloved mentor and burned his body? I remember Altair, and I will take my chances." With that, he ordered Swami to take the Apple from Altair and watched as the bald assassin made his way to the two. A smirk was on his face as he reached Altair, deciding to play a cruel game with him before he lost his weapon.

"Before I killed your son, I told him you ordered it." He snickered, his horrible teeth shown as he grinned madly. "He died believing you betrayed him."

That was it. Pure rage flowed through Altair's body as the Apple burst into life, rays of light exploded in different directions as some began to engulf Swami. His eyes looked up at Altair and widened in terror, what he saw was not the middle-aged man everyone else saw, but a demon. He was no longer the Eagle of Masyaf, he was a wolf and with a snarl of his teeth and a murderous glint of his eyes, he lunged for his throat. A scream ripped from his throat as he felt his hand reached fro his neck, the glint of his dagger clearly present as it touched his warm neck, a vein began to pulse against the skin.

"P-Please!" He begged, staring at the blade with as much fear as one man could hold. The wolf watched him as he continued to beg for his life, it eyes nothing but dark voids, speaking of no emotion but rage.

_You pathetic man, may you rot in the next life for my son's death! _It snarled. Altair watched as Swami writhed in the rays' grip, it was like a fish caught on a fishing line and was fighting for its pathetic life. His eyes were darkened version of his usually golden ones, his teeth clenched together as he whispered something to the struggling assassin. The others watched in horror, even Abbas took a step back as the man before him was not the Altair he knew, he was something different.

"Altair, stop!" Maria begged, moving in front of him as she shook his shoulders hard. When she stared up into his eyes, she held the gaze as she shook again, her voice cracking underneath all the emotions she was feeling.

"Please Altair, I already lost a son… please do not let me lose you." She whispered, her fingers digging into Altair's leather armour. Swami cracked open one eye and in front of the vicious wolf he saw, was a swan. It white feathers glistened and glowed a pure white colour as it wings rested on the wolf, pleas sounded from the bird as it continued to sing. He felt the grip on himself weaken as he removed the blade from his neck, slowly raising it above the swan's head and moved to strike.

"Maria!" Altair cried out, spotting the attempt on his beloved wife's life as he grabbed her upper-arms. With a new burst of energy, he turned around so she was out of harm's way. But at a price. A howl of pain ripped from his lips as the dagger dug into his back, puncturing one of his lungs.

"Altair!" Maria cried, feeling her husband leaned more on her as blood gushed out of his wound. Groans of pains was all he could say as he opened his eyes, drawing his Hidden Blade and quickly turned, slicing Swami's neck and ending his life as he ended his son's. As Swami crumpled to the ground like a pile of clothes, Altair collapsed to one knee and the Apple fell to the ground, the rays of light dissipating and the metal sphere returning to its rusty form. The whole world seemed to freeze as Maria watched as her husband tried to fight for his life, before snapping out of her daze and rushed to his side.

"Altair! Altair, please look at me!" She begged, tears pricking at her brown eyes. Altair hissed in pain and slowly raised his eyes, looking up at Maria with pained eyes. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth as he hacked up more, the dead ground being coloured a scarlet colour.

"Are… Are you… hurt?" He gasped, his breathing becoming more shallow with every second. Nodding with tears flowing down her face, Maria looked over to the others and saw them draw their weapons, Abbas pointing at them with a grin on his face.

"He is injured, take the Apple and bring me his head!" He cried in joy, watching as the assassins rushed towards them. Fear rose in Maria's stomach as she felt Altair's grip on her tighten, him slowly standing up and held the Apple once more in his hand. Once again, the Apple shone a golden colour and rays of light penetrated the assassins, knocking them out so they could bring no more harm to Maria. He turned from his rival and jogged up the hill with Maria in hand, using the ancient weapon when the assassins came too close.

"Keep… close Maria!" He groaned, entering the castle and almost immediately was cut off by three assassins. He rose the Apple and watched as they fell to the ground unconscious, moving past them quickly and out through the large door. Rushing down the large steps and past the old training ring, Altair growled in pain and stopped for a moment, before the cries of his rival spurred him back into action.

"Altair we must stop, you are injured!"

"If we… stop… Maria, then… Abbas… gets the… Apple."

"For God's sake Altair, you're dying!" Maria cried, the truth struck her deep and would likely scar. Altair paused and turned to her, a smile on his face as he brushed her face softly.

"I… would rather die… and… know… that… you are… safe, then… survive and… put you in… danger." He spoke softly. Maria stared at him in shock and nodded, tears falling down her wrinkled face as she smiled weakly. Turning to the village down below, Altair pulled her with him as they walked down the steep slope, no assassins in sight as they reached the bottom. That was when they spotted their elder son; Darim.

"Father! What has happened?!" He cried in shock, staring at his dying father as he clutched his chest. He knew that he would not make it out of this village and so passed Maria's hand over to Darim, earning shocked looks from the both of them.

"Lead the… way Darim… and keep… your… mother… safe." He gasped, before following his son and wife through the village streets. Assassins that took to the rooftops were cut down by Darim's throwing knifes, his throwing accurate and deadly. Altair too help to a lesser extent, assassinating the traitorous men before they could bring harm to his wife and child. The wound was growing more in pain and slowed Altair down, Maria and Darim gaining distance from him. His son noticed this and was about to turn towards him when Altair stopped him, shouting as loud as he could.

"Keep… going Darim, I… I will be fine!" He was lying though, as his vision blurred terribly by the time they all reached the Masyaf gates, Darim and Maria waiting fro him to catch up. While his son grabbed the horses, Altair looked back at the fortress and spotted Abbas making his way towards him. Sensing the urgency of the situation, he turned to Maria and grabbed her hand with his bloodied one, placing the Apple in it before pushing it away.

"Flee… Maria, leave… this place… and… get rid… of… that thing. Forget… me, I will not… be… able… to leave… with you. Go… with Darim… to… Alexandria and… drop the Apple… in the sea, just… do not… make… the same mistake… that I did." He explained, ready to let go of Maria's hand when she gripped onto it.

"Please Altair… please do not leave us." She begged, tears like waterfalls as her emotions overflowed. "Come with us."

"I want… to Maria, believe… me. But… this is the… end… of my… journey, the… least I can… do before I… die… is allow you… two to escape." He gasped, still holding onto Maria's hand as he hugged her one more time. His face buried into the crane of her neck as he took in her scent once more, the smell of herbs and flower petals were the last memento of her as he let go.

"But-"

"Mother! Father! We need to leave now!" Darim shouted, worryingly watching the assassins close in on them. Altair looked straight into Maria's eyes and raised his hand, gently brushing her face as his fingers became wet from her tears. Her skin felt like something familiar, soft and pale like… feathers.

"Go now… Maria, leave… me… here." He whispered to her, finally releasing her of his grip and his heart. He watched as Maria mounted the horse and could hear Abbas' cries of anger, Darim hearing it too and looked at his father.

"Come on father!"

"No Darim." He spoke softly, watching as heartbreak came over his son's face. "I must stay here, go back to Alexandria with your mother."

"Father…" Darim whined, before lowering his head and rose his hood, his eyes hidden by shadows as he slowly nodded. He turned his horse and began to gallop away, Maria looking at Altair as she turned her horse.

"I will always remember you." She wept, galloping after her son and away from her husband. Altair watched as they fled from their home, sadness washed over him as he turned to face Abbas and his group of assassins. The look on his rival's face made the scarred man smirk before he hacked up more blood, his knees close to giving out.

"You stayed behind? Why?" He asked, confused at Altair's decision. He just gave a bloodied smile and drew his sword, pointing it threateningly at Abbas.

"So… I could take you with me." He chuckled. Abbas' face grew red in anger as he barked orders at the others, who looked at each other and then at Altair. Seeing the doubt in their faces, Altair dropped his sword and spoke to them.

"Assassins! Have you forgot our Creed, the ways our mentor taught us?! Why do you follow Abbas?! What has he done for you, for us?! I may have left you but that was to protect us from the Mongolians, and this is what I return to?! You raise your blades to an innocent, you stick together like diseased dogs!" He growled at them, watching as the assassins began to see their ways were wrong. One by one, they dropped their weapons and raised their arms across their chests, showing respect for their returned mentor. Abbas watched as his control slipped away, his hand gripped onto his blade as he snarled.

"No!" He snapped, rushing towards the injured Altair. Seeing his end happening before him, Altair rushed forward as well and felt the tip of Abbas' sword touch his stomach. As the blade sliced through his flesh, Altair grunted in pain and with the last of his strength, hugged Abbas.

"What I told you years ago Abbas, about your father. They were not lies, but truth. I was eleven years old when he came into my room, tears in his eyes as he begged fro my forgiveness. Then… he took his own life. I will never forget that night Abbas, of how he crumpled to the ground and the light left his eyes. But he was not a traitor Abbas, he regained your family's honour that night. Now I beg you, please leave my family alone…" With that said, Altair slid off Abbas' shoulders and crumpled to the ground, his head limply laid with his eyes staring at the gates. Standing there with a shocked expression on his face, Abbas felt guilt suddenly crash down on him as he roared in agony, throwing his bloodied sword to the side as he stood there.

"Abbas?" One of the assassins suddenly spoke, moving towards the grieving man. Staring at the corpse of his once rival, Abbas turned to the young man and pointed to the body.

"I want him to by buried, build a tomb under the castle and lay him to peace." With that said, Abbas walked past the assassin and back to the castle, wanting to be left alone for a while. The assassin looked at the others and nodded, before grabbing Altair's body and held him in his arms, walking back to the fortress to lay their former mentor to rest.

And so after many years of hard work, Altair's tomb; labelled as 'Altair's Library' was built and the great assassin was laid to rest. After being exiled from her home, Maria and Darim returned in 1257 to pay their late husband and father their respects. Maria carried with her the Codex and memory keys that Altair was working on for most of his life, giving them to the Polo brothers before they left for Constantinople. She ordered Abbas and the other assassins to flee from Masyaf as the Mongolians arrived, before sending Darim back to Alexandria to be with his family. She locked herself and the Apple in Altair's tomb and with her last breath, held her husband's cold hand as she died.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? Well tell me what you think and I shall be grateful for any feedback.**


End file.
